User talk:Mewrlise
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mewrlise page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 22:09, May 30, 2016 (UTC) If I write something here does it count as a reply? Mewrlise (talk) 11:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Name not Appearing in Search Bar Hey! :) Don't worry, you didn't waste my time or anything. My guess as to why the OC's name is not showing up is because it isn't a popular enough search item. Maybe if your page became more popular/visited, that might help. Of course, the issue could also be that you're typing in the name wrong. But other than that, I'm afraid I don't know the solution. :/ --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 17:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) -- Are you typing into the search bar a regular "u" or the one with the line over it (like so: "ū")? Because if that's the case, then that would explain why it's not working. ;w; The search bar probably doesn't recognize or know what to do with the fancy "ū," and because it can't recognize that particular letter it also can't recognize the name you're looking for. Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 17:48, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Just thought I'd add to this question. The search bar won't recognize letters with the bar over them, but it will still show results that use those letters. However, it requires 3 letters to be typed in before it gives any results. Since the name you want has the ū as the 3rd letter, it won't recognize it and won't have enough letters with just the "Hy" to give the result. The same thing happens with my location Kyōyōami Forest, but not with my character Kazō, since the ō is the 4th letter. KusaNin (talk) 22:42, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Nxf11 Here Hey, id love to get to know your ocs more! Do you roleplay? If yes than where? :P Nxf11rocks (talk) 03:10, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Yep, you replied in the right spot! And aww, that's a shame xD Once my internet is back i might continue mine. Might speed through part 1 so i can get into the interesting stuff. Also, thanks! Ayane is definitely one of my favs! Officalkaiuchiha Hello:) Hello :)) Is this where you want me to leave a message? :) Yes, this is the spot :D Okay haha i have some of the pictures done but i need a little more time mostly likely by tomorrow :D ill definetly let you know :) how did you do your pictures? if i may ask Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 20:30, August 16, 2016 (UTC) A little confusing lol yes im glad youll still help because i totally couldnt do that :) i edit my pictures myself so youll notice that when i upload them :DOfficalkaiuchiha (talk) 21:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Do you think maybe you could add the infoboxes into my two newest characters? Jeko and Amaya ~ Amaya only needs two picture boxes and Jeko only needs one. if not i understand :D Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 23:56, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much :D your really awesome you know, im glad your helping me out with this 00:15, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much i might have another thing but i dont think ill bother you with it right now, its a bit much :) Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 00:57, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Its alright haha :) its the expand option on the tools and jutsu but im not done yet :) Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 13:03, August 17, 2016 (UTC) No no i want to keep it! :) it just isnt working since i had added the jutsu for Kai Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 13:14, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Im pretty much finished with that part of the form, the jutsu, family, and Nature type. I want the expand option on all three of them and possibly could you fix the Yin and YinYang release parts, please? the little pistures beside them wont show up :) Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 13:19, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! :D im doing the jutsu, nature, and tool with all characters now i hope expand works on theirs Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 14:06, August 17, 2016 (UTC) I have some of the pictures :) Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 15:08, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay, ill let you know when they are up Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 15:18, August 17, 2016 (UTC) I have Tenzo, Kasai, and Mizu photos up :) Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 15:33, August 17, 2016 (UTC) I searched for bases but were unable to find clear images, so i re colored and changed the hair on Kasai but i will do more to change the appearance so its not a copy. other than that Tenzo is a base. Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 16:04, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Its alright and thank you for the link. I do understand. yes id like Tenzo in the info box, as well as other character when i have them uploaded. please. Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 16:17, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, i recently started making a page for Kais' genetic eyes and one of the users changed some things around.. could you fix it for me? :( ive kind of fixedd it but i could use some help~ and i also found someone to help me with bases and design so i wont use those other two characters of mine :) Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 17:00, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Its alright and yes youre still in time to help :D I can tell you about what i need help woth if youre still available Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 22:20, August 19, 2016 (UTC) The page i have created you can see if youd like, its not finished but basically its an eye genetic and im not quite sure the inbox i should use for it and i cant get the photo option either Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 23:03, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Goodmorning :) yes thats exactly what i wanted, thank you kindly Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 13:07, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Turning an Image into an Icon Hey Mew~ I noticed that you asked KusaNin for help on turning an image (this one: http://harry-potter-oc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slytherin_ClearBG2.png ) into an icon. Since you didn't get a reply from them yet, I thought I would show you how. ;w; If that's okay. To change the size of any image, you need it to be in file format (and not, say, a link that has been copy+pasted.) Lucky for us, that picture you chose was in a file format. As for changing the size, it's really very easy! ;w; You need to go to the end of the file name (the .png, .jpeg, .gif, or whatever else it might be) and add a |. This is not the letter L nor i. It is the key found directly above the ENTER key on your keyboard, assuming it's the standard American type. You'll need to hold shift to get it. It's next to the bracket ([ ]) keys, as well. Here's an example: First we have the file name WITHOUT the fancy | key. And now we shall add the key. Do you see it? It's right next to ".png." Now you just need to add the size you want the picture to be. Always remember that wiki pictures are in px units. You know....pixels. ;w; Most icons are roughly 18px. So, here is what it would look like in your source code: And now for some picture representations to sum this all up! ;w; Without resizing: With resizing: Did this help any? ;x; --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 18:40, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Good to see you got everything figured out. If only people at my work could respond to my emails quickly like that. -_- That method also works when moving an image to one side of the page (not in infobox). You would have another line with "right" or "left" written after it. You would also have a line with "thumb" written since it's not in the infobox. KusaNin (talk) 23:28, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to the Naruto OC Wiki, and I'd like to thank you for following my character Nekamu Sumi. Geekscience Geekscience (talk) 00:17, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Kwney Heya! I just stopped by to say hi! Thank you once again! Kwney (talk) 20:19, December 11, 2016 (UTC)Kwney Hello there, how are you? I hope you have a great day! So, I will be designing and writing the page about Koori Uchiha's kitsune summon, which is affiliated with your lovely Shakudoo-rin. The page isn't done yet, but I owe to tell you about it as you are Shakudoo-rin's creator, and I thank you for letting me use the page. When the page is done, I will inform you as soon as possible, and If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to tell me! Kwney (talk) 13:56, December 15, 2016 (UTC)Kwney http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/S i hope you get the link otherwise im confused as to how to send it to you. if you did i want to know how to adapt the page to look more like Michiko's just made my second oc Sekino Tamafune, mind checking her out? Merry Christmas Mewrlise! May you have a great time with the people you love, filled with happiness and joy! Happy holidays! Kwney (talk) 11:50, December 25, 2016 (UTC)Kwney (KwnBlack) ---- Do you recommend wattpad over fanfiction or vise versa? Hey there ! :) I had a question, maybe you can help me: Can a Woman/Girl also become a Daimyo ? xo Woah, the one looks VERY like my OC. Thank you ! ♥ Thank You! Jeez I keep finding your comments on my OC's like little surprise post-christmas presents and they mean so much to me! Again I apologize for rarely responding/not answering them, this wiki needs notifications for comments left on pages you create, that way I'd know ;___; But again, thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you like my OC's even though I've been hardcore ignoring them lmao. I'm in the process of re-writing some of them (just so that they make a bit more sense, tbh). So keep on bein you ;D Love-Inspired (talk) 20:59, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Could you kindly check out my OC page Iku Uchiha, I want to see if it looks okay, and presentable. I like it, I just need other's opinions.